Le secret de Kakashi
by Okasa
Summary: Kakashi a un secret, il éclatera au grand jour devant ses élèves. Comment réagira les élèves? Sasuke va t il tenter d'en apprendre plus ? Et Sakura va t elle accepter ça ?
1. Le secret de Kakashi

CHAPITRE 1 ~ Attaque surprise.

\- Dêpechez vous, on doit commencer l'entraînement.  
Avait répliqué le jeune Kakashi Hatake à sa petite équipe de trois jeunes genins. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa, trois jeunes ninjas prometteurs selon leur maître malgré leur caractère et leurs aptitudes différents.  
Non mais je rêve ! On l'a attendu pendant 30 minutes et c'est à nous de nous dépêcher ?  
Pour seule réponse aux paroles de Naruto, ses camarades se contentèrent de le pousser pour qu'il se décide à avancer.  
Maintenant qu'il est là, n'attendons pas une seconde de plus.  
Avait finit par répliquer le jeune Uchiwa. Les trois jeunes ninjas suivirent alors de près Kakashi, quelques bribes de phrases arrivaient à ses oreilles venant de derrière lui. Mais comme d'habitude, il se contentait d'avancer en lisant son livre. Personne ne connaissait grand chose à la vie du senseï, il n'en parlait pas beaucoup pour être honnête. On voyait très nettement qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, et qu'il était assez solitaire. C'était un grand ninja ayant reçu ses titres très tôt ! Il était réputé pour être impitoyable, cependant, on pouvait apercevoir que ses trois apprentis n'étaient pas si malheureux que ça !  
Alors que l'on pouvait voir l'excitation dans les yeux bleue de Naruto, Sasuke lui, était plutôt le genre à avoir ses mains dans ses poches, le visage baissé, l'air toujours sérieux, il y avait également la jeune Sakura, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau Sasuke. Marchant tous les trois en parlant un peu, enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui parlait ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci se prit de plein fouet le derrière de Kakashi quand il s'arrêta sans prévenir. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds.  
NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE VOUS ARRETEZ SANS PREVENIR ! JE ME SUIS FAIT MAL ET...  
\- Calme toi Naruto, arrête d'hurler.  
Voilà un dialogue qui revenait souvent entre le senseï et son élève. On pouvait voir Sasuke qui levait les yeux au ciel, commençant à être désespéré du jeune Uzumaki. Naruto, ayant vu se geste, le regardant d'un air mauvais, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Kakashi fit un mouvement de main.  
Bien, commençons. Ce qui va suivre est très simple, vous allez devoir...  
Mais très vite, l'attention des trois jeunes gens fut déportée sur les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux qui bougeaient, alors que le vent était inexistant sur Konoha aujourd'hui. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant en l'air, il serra les poings, prêt à se battre contre un potentiel ennemi. Naruto fit de même, alors que Sakura s'inquiétait, mais elle se raisonna quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tout de même accompagné de Kakashi et de ses deux jeunes amis. Kakashi haussa son sourcil accompagnée de son éternel regard a moitié endormi.  
Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ?  
Sasuke regarda le Senseï et secoua la tête.  
Quelque chose cloche Senseï !  
Il releva les yeux, alors Kakashi leva les yeux vers les feuilles, il fronça les sourcils, qui attaqueraient des jeunes Genins et leur Senseï en pleine entraînement?


	2. Découverte

Les yeux en l'air, les quatre individus étaient prêts à se battre.. Ou peut-être plutôt à fuir pour certains.. Alors qu'ils se préparaient au pire, ils virent une silhouette tomber au sol, finissant accroupi, la tête baissée, lorsqu'elle se releva, elle redressa doucement la tête en regardant les 4 jeunes gens.

Naruto, Sasuke et Naruto ouvrirent la bouche tellement grand que leurs mâchoires auraient pu se détacher ! Une jeune fille se dressait devant eux, elle était de taille moyenne, d'une corpulance assez banale, ses yeux, enfin, son seul oeil visible était noir, sa bouche était cachée d'un bandana noir, et ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient sur son visage, cachant une petite partie de son bandeau de ninja de Konoha. C'était Kakashi... Mais.. En fille... Et en plus jeune ! Les jeunes genins n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Mais qui était elle ?! Sasuke dévisagea la jeune fille, le regard de Naruto alla de la jeune fille à Kakashi, et Sakura ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. La jeune inconnue avait le même regard endormi que Kakashi, elle avait la même attitude, ça en était troublant.

Kahori.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

• Je viens voir ton équipe, puisqu'on a refusé de me mettre dans ton équipe, je me retrouve avec un Sensei aussi bête que... Tient, celui-là! Tu as l'air idiot a tourné la tête comme ça !

Avait laché la jeune fille en regardant Naruto. On pouvait presque voir les flammes de fureur dans les yeux du petit blond.

REPETE UN PEU CE QUE TU AS DIS! TU VA VOIR CE QU'Y VA T'ARRIVER TU AS EUE TORD DE ME PROVOQUER !

• Naruto ! Avait fini par dire Kakashi

• Mais Sensei...

• Naruto je te dis de te calmer.

Naruto souffla. Kahori était restée impassible, elle était bien comme Kakashi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ?

• Je suis Kahori Hatake. Je viens car mon Sensei nous as donné une journée de libre. Donc comme mon père me parle de vous, je voulais mettre un visage sur des noms. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Sasuke. Et toi... Tu es... Naruto c'est ça ? Et tu es Sakura, ce n'est pas bien dur à voir !

• TON...PERE ?! Hurla Naruto sous le choc, SENSEI VOUS NE NOUS AVIEZ PAS DIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ UNE FILLE !

• Tais-toi Naruto! Repliqua Sasuke.

• Tu veux que je te règle ton compte Sasuke ?!

• Calmez vous les garçons, Kakashi souria en passant une main derrière sa tête, je ne vous l'ai jamais mentionné? Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez vous entraîner à concentrer votre chakra.

Les trois jeunes genins se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu afin de laisser les Hatake ensemble. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient sous le choc, il fallait dire que Kakashi ne parlait jamais de lui, mais au point de n'avoir jamais dis qu'il avait une fille... Naruto regarda ses compagnons :

\- Mais... Si Kakashi a une fille, il doit avoir une femme...

• Mais dis donc, tu nous avais caché que tu étais un génie, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton sarcastique.

• La ferme. Pourtant on ne l'a jamais vu en compagnie d'une femme.. c'est étrange non ? J'aimerais en savoir plus !

• Naruto, laisse la vie privée de Kakashi en dehors de ça, il est notre Sensei. Concentrons-nous sur notre Chakra, lui expliqua doucement Sakura.

Le jeune homme accepta d'écouter Sakura, elle qu'il admirait tant.

Un peu plus loin, les deux Hatake parlaient, Kakashi, la main dans la poche regarda sa jeune fille, elle avait l'âge des trois genins environ, elle aussi en était une d'ailleurs. Elle possédait elle aussi le sharigan qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Elle était le portrait craché de son père, sauf pour ce qui était de sa fierté, qui elle tenait de sa mère. Elle avait une fierté hors norme, elle ne pliait jamais devant les gens. Kakashi leva son sourcil visible, et on pouvait voir qu'il souriait dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis très content que tu sois venu, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi Kahori, je te vois plus tard.

• Ouai... Je comprends, mais je viens avec toi ! J'ai envie d'avoir des amis, je n'en ai pas, tu le sais, on me trouve... Bizarre !

• Mais tes amis de ton équipe ?

• Tu parles de Suzune et Yasahiro ? Le premier porte bien son nom puisqu'il est stupide comme une cloche et Yasa... Yasa est toujours avec Suzune, et puis je suis la fille du groupe je suis moins apprécié c'est évident !

• Tu comptes t'entendre avec Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura? Pour ce qui est de Sakura tu n'auras peut-être pas grand mal, mais pour les deux autres.. J'en doute ! Vu le départ que tu as eu avec Naruto.. ET Sasuke est plutôt... Solitaire !

• Non, je suis sûr que je le peux !

Voilà que la jeune Hatake s'était mise en tête d'avoir des amis.. Et en plus ces trois-là ! Et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. Cette mystérieuse fille n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec ceux-là.


	3. Kahori, une fille mystérieuse

Kahori s'était mise en tête de se faire des amis, de s'intégrer au petit groupe, enfin peut-être pas à ce point-là, elle avait déjà son groupe à elle, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs, les deux garçons étaient ses amis. Kahori monta alors à un arbre, regardant les trois genins s'entraîner alors que son père lisait tranquillement comme à son habitude. Elle resta là toute l'après-midi, elle avait une patience hors pair !

C'est seulement à la fin de leur entraînement, vers 16 heures, que la jeune fille se décida à descendre de son perchoir. Elle se planta devant les trois jeunes de son âge. Elle leur sourit, on pouvait le voir grâce à son œil. Naruto, toujours quelque peu vexé par la remarque émise par la jeune fille tout à l'heure, répliqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je veux juste être une amie pour vous !

Naruto, assez surpris de ce changement de comportement, riant un peu, il haussa les épaules, il semblait plutôt d'accord pour faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Dans quelle équipe es-tu ? Demanda Sasuke assez intrigué par la jeune fille.

\- Je suis dans la 2e, avec deux genins, Suzune et Yasahiro, je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez, on se fait plutôt discret, personne n'est connu, contrairement à vous ! Entre toi Naruto et toi Sasuke, beaucoup de personnes connaissent votre équipe, d'autant plus que vous avez mon père comme sensei.

\- Vous comptez participer à l'examen des chuunins ? Sasuke plissa les yeux, oui, décidément cette fille était très mystérieuse, c'était peut-être à cause de son masque...

• On s'en fiche ! Ça ne fait qu'une rivale de plus ! Aller viens Sasuke, on rentre ! Et toi aussi Naruto ! Affirma Sakura qui était très jalouse de l'attention que portait Sasuke à Kahori.

Mais comme d'habitude, Sasuke n'écouta pas Sakura, et ne rentrerait pas, et pour une fois, Naruto non plus n'allait pas rentrer ! Sakura était donc bien obligée de rester, sinon elle passerait pour la méchante, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une autre fille seule avec Sasuke. Elle souffla, puis se mit au sol, comme Kahori et les deux garçons l'avaient fait.

\- Je ne pense pas participer, pour la bonne raison qu'un de mes amis ne veut pas le faire, mais ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère attendre encore un ou deux ans !

\- Nous, on va le faire ! Kakashi nous a inscrits et on a dit oui ! Affirma Naruto tout content de pouvoir montrer qu'il était prêt à devenir un Chuunin.

\- Je le sais ! J'essayerai de m'arranger pour venir vous voir à la troisième épreuve si vous l'atteignez ! Elle ria un peu, elle plaisantait, puisque, vu ce que lui avait dit Kakashi, ils étaient doués !

\- Bien sûr qu'on va y arriver ! Surtout avec moi dans l'équipe ! Affirma Naruto en passant une main derrière sa tête en riant. Sasuke et Sakura levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, déclara la jeune fille à destination du jeune Uchiwa et de la jeune Haruno.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien, enfin Naruto et la jeune Hatake surtout. Celle-ci finit par se lever, elle expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer pour voir son père. Elle disparut aussitôt dans les arbres. Naruto regarda ses compagnons :

\- Je l'aime bien ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Kakashi ! Déclara Sasuke en souriant un peu, enfin, autant que Sasuke pouvait sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont la même bouche et que c'est pour ça qu'elle porte un masque comme lui ?

\- Naruto, comment je pourrais le savoir ? On a déjà pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il y avait sous le masque de Kakashi, tu crois qu'on pourrait savoir ça !

\- Ne me prends pas de haut Sasuke, je suis toujours déterminé à savoir ce qu'il y a sous ce masque !

\- Les garçons, je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop se précipiter, on pourrait être amené à la combattre s'ils décident de participer à l'examen !

Sasuke resta silencieux tout le temps où Naruto et Sakura se battaient pour savoir si oui ou non ils devraient être amis avec elle. Le grand brun n'avait pas besoin de leurs avis ! Cette jeune fille l'intriguait, mais... Il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Lui, il allait lui parler, peu importe s'ils devaient combattre tôt ou tard ! Il regarda en l'air, les arbres par lesquels la jeune fille avait disparu, elle devait être plutôt douée !

De son côté Kahori marchait désormais dans la rue en direction de sa maison. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se retourna prête à bondir sur l'intrus. Yuki... Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs en regardant la fille qui se cachait piteusement en utilisant un camouflage.

\- Yuki... Je sais que c'est toi, pas la peine de te cacher, ton camouflage est pitoyable. Avait-elle répliqué d'un ton las.

\- Quoi ?! Comment as-tu fait ? Je t'aurais un jour Hatake !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Yuki et Kahori avaient une relation... Spéciale. Tout comme leur père. Yuki n'était autre que la fille de Gaï. Le plus drôle était qu'elles ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau a leur père respectif ! Leurs rivalités résidaient surtout sur une base d'amitié. Si elles n'étaient pas amies, Kahori aurait sûrement déguerpi sur-le-champ, n'aimant pas trop s'arrêter en chemin. Yuki avait mauvaise habitude de toujours faire des mouvements étranges comme son père, enfin, c'est ce que pensait Kahori, quant à celle-ci, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir sa main dans sa poche, toujours l'air las, et ça, c'était le point de vue de Yuki. L'une était toujours enthousiaste et l'autre se fichait d'absolument tout, l'une s'entraînait avec détermination, l'autre avec une certaine facilité et un agaçant visage imperturbable !

\- Je rentre Yuki, on s'affrontera demain ok ? Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire.

\- Ok ! C'est moi qui choisis alors !

\- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche !

\- Arrête de toujours t'en fiche de tout Kahori, tu finiras par le regretter !

\- Merci du conseil Yuki, mais je sais ce que je fais.

Avait-elle affirmé en partant. Arrivée chez elle, elle fut à peine rentrée que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, elle haussa son sourcil. Mais que faisait-il là ?


	4. Visite surprise

Kahori resta figé sur place, mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa faisait devant chez elle ? Kakashi apparut derrière elle.  
\- Qui sonne à la... Sasuke ? Mais que fais-tu là ?  
\- BONJOUR SENSEI ! On est là pour proposer un truc à votre fille ne vous inquiétez pas, on est venu la kidnapper ! Hurla Naruto en surgissant de nul part.  
\- La ferme Naruto ! Ça te dit de venir t'entraîner avec nous demain ? On est que tous les trois avec Sakura, tu pourrais venir ?  
\- C'est une bonne idée pour toi Kahori !  
\- Je peux me débrouiller Papa... Merci... ! Je viendrais !

~ ELIPSE ~

\- Très bien ! Vous avez compris le plan ? On va enfin découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le masque des Hatake !  
\- Calme-toi Naruto, vous ne croyez pas que c'est stupide... Je veux dire, et si on lui demandait tout simplement ?  
\- Écoute Sasuke, la dernière fois qu'on a demandé à Kakashi, il s'est fichu de nous !  
\- Sasuke a raison Naruto ! On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur notre entraînement, l'examen est dans cinq jours !

Naruto fit une mine boudeuse, alors que la jeune Hatake arriva, venant tout juste de finir un intense entraînement avec ses deux autres amis. Le petit blond se jeta sur elle la plaquant au sol, surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis quand, elle se rendit compte de la situation, elle le poussa avec une force incroyable. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était beaucoup entraînée pour avoir de la force. Elle retourna la situation, elle mit un counail sous le cou de Naruto, bloqua ses mains avec ses jambes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? Si c'est pour m'attaquer que vous m'avez invité, vous avez très mal choisi votre cible, ce n'est pas parce que je ne participe pas à l'examen que je n'en ai pas les capacités !

Les yeux de Naruto se dirigèrent vers le counail, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu vas rire... C'était... Pour tester ton aptitude... Hé hé...  
\- Oui parce que bon, il ne suffit pas d'être la fille de Kakashi pour nous impressionner. Répliqua Sakura froidement.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle qui avait l'intention d'être amie avec eux. Elle se releva et jeta deux counails à deux millimètres de la tête de Naruto et de celle de Sakura.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi, vous allez très vite perdre. Avait elle dit pleine de haine, on ne jouait pas avec une Hatake.

Elle commença à partir dans la forêt, Naruto, encore sous le choc regarda Sakura et Sasuke :

\- Oups.. J'ai peut-être fait une boulette, avoua t'il en passant une main derrière sa tête comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise.  
\- Tu es un idiot Naruto. Et tu n'es pas mieux Sakura, sur ces mots, Sasuke se leva pour partir voir la jeune fille.  
\- Sasuke ! Hurla Sakura à son attention.

Elle regarda Naruto, a son tour rempli de haine « ESPECE D'IDIOT, JE LE HAIE... » Pensa-t-elle.  
De son côté, Sasuke pressa le pas pour se retrouver face à Kahori. Elle semblait plutôt en colère. Pourquoi se montrait-il si amical ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même ! La petite aux cheveux blancs croisa les bras.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu veux un counail sous le cou ?  
\- Non... Excuse Naruto, il est stupide à 99 pour-cent du temps, mais le 1 pour cent restant, il peut être... Surprenant.  
\- Je pense que des excuses seraient plus sincères de... Aller prenons n'importe qui, Naruto ?  
\- Oui.. Je comprends ! Tu sais quoi ? Laissons tomber cette histoire ! Et si on allait s'entraîner tous les deux ?

« Tous les deux ? » Pensa la jeune Hatake, elle hésita un moment puis hocha la tête, pourquoi pas ? Sasuke était de toute façon, le seul qui ne lui avait pas jeté de pique aujourd'hui. Ils marchèrent alors en silence. Arrivé en haut d'un petite colline de Konoha, ils s'arrêtèrent. Kahori regarda le jeune Uchiwa, elle souffla un peu.

\- Bon, puisque l'examen est dans 5 jours tu dois être prêt !  
\- Et comment compte-tu m'entraîner toi ?  
\- Moi ? Je te rappelle que mon père est Kakashi Hatake, je sais comment entraîner les gens !

Sasuke lui fit un sourire, auquel répondit la jeune fille puis elle releva la tête.

\- Je peux t'apprendre la technique de la vague de terre ! Je vais le faire, tu n'auras qu'à regarder avec le sharigan !  
\- En quoi ça consiste ?  
\- Pendant quelque temps, ton adversaire voit le sol se déformer, pendant qu'il est troublé, tu peux attaquer en toute franchise !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, positionna ses mains et fit le signe du serpent avant de mettre sa main droite au sol. Sasuke fut désorienté, il bougeait très vaguement, il trébucha. Kahori se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, elle le tint jusqu'à ce que l'effet se dissipe. Elle finit par le lâcher.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il est facile de battre ton adversaire avec ça... Fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle se mit au sol, un peu fatigué, cette technique utilisait énormément de chakra. Sasuke se mit à côté de la jeune fille. Ils parlèrent encore une fois de tout et de rien. C'était rare que Sasuke ait une conversation avec quelqu'un. Kahori fonça au cœur du sujet assez vite :

\- J'ai bien l'impression que Sakura et Naruto ne m'aime pas..  
\- Oh... Non Naruto t'aime bien, s'il t'a attaqué tout à l'heure, c'était pour t'enlever ton masque, on a essayé de l'enlever a Kakashi, mais on n'a pas réussi, il s'est dit que ça aurait été plus facile avec toi... Et Sakura... Ne t'occupe pas d'elle !  
\- Pardon ? Fit-elle en riant, Es tu sérieux ? Naruto a fait ça pour voir en dessous de mon masque ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé ?  
\- La dernière fois qu'on a demandé a Kakashi il s'est moqué de nous !  
\- Je lui aurais dit non mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'attaquer ! Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi nous gardons notre masque, peut être que mon père vous le dira un jour ; je lui laisse cet honneur !

\- Et… Qui es ta mère ? On se demandait pour qui Kakashi avait pu tomber !  
\- Ma mère... La jeune fille baissa la tête en souriant un peu, en fait, elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon père m'a appelé Kahori, ça veut dire celle qui entoure... À la mort de ma mère, mon père a beaucoup souffert, il savait que j'étais celle qui allait l'entourer pour le réconforter, c'est pour ça que je suis si proche de lui !

\- Je vois ! C'est beau...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, puis Kahori repris la conversation, au bout d'au moins 2 heures, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre. Sasuke la raccompagna chez elle. Avant de partir, Kahori donna un bisou sur la joue de Sasuke puis ferma la porte. Sasuke eut les joues rosées en repartant en direction d'où il avait laissé ses amis. Il espérait qu'ils y soient encore. À sa grande surprise, seul Naruto était là.

\- Où est Sakura ?  
\- Elle est partie peu de temps après toi ! Alors ? Tu as vu sous le masque de Kahori ? Lança Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents, espérant enfin avoir percé le secret des Hatake.  
\- Non... Et puis je n'ai pas insisté !  
\- Oh, tu es vraiment nul Sasuke !  
\- La ferme Naruto ! Affirma le grand brun en poussant le blondinet tout en rigolant. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient à peu près bien !

Kahori était assise dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre, quand Kakashi toqua à la porte.  
\- Alors ? Tu as de nouveaux amis ?  
\- Oh... Et bien, je n'ai parlé qu'avec Sasuke, Naruto a essayer de m'arracher mon masque et Sakura ne m'aime pas beaucoup.. Mais ça m'est égal !  
\- Sasuke ? Tu as.. Parlé avec Sasuke Uchiwa ?  
\- Oui, il est très gentil, tu sais !

Kakashi fut surpris par le jeune homme, lui qui ne vivait que pour se venger, le voilà qu'il devenait amical ! Le jeune papa s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était triste ou quand il était fière d'elle. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quoi était celui-ci, mais elle l'accepta avec joie, elle serra son père dans ses bras avant d'aller dormir, utiliser autant de chakra l'avait épuiser !


	5. L'examen arrive

5 jours étaient désormais passés, la première épreuve de l'examen avait été réussie avec succès par les trois genins. Durant ces 5 jours, Kahori et Sasuke avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après leurs entrainement respectif, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ils se taquinaient, riaient, se battaient, ils avaient une relation très ambiguë, mais aucun des deux n'envisageaient de se mettre avec l'autre, non, pour eux, leur relation était très bien comme elle était, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez, et Kahori n'était pas du genre a tomber pour le premier venu, tout comme Sasuke. Sakura détestait cette relation qu'avait les deux jeunes, elle était morte de jalousie à l'idée que Sasuke puisse s'intéresser a quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, même si ça n'avait jamais été le cas !  
Dans 2 heures, la 2e épreuve commençait, Kahori avait entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas des plus simple ! Elle sortait de son entraînement pour aller rejoindre Sasuke comme à son habitude, Naruto et Sakura devait être la aujourd'hui, c'était bien normal ! Arrivée vers eux, elle se mit au sol, formant un rond avec les trois autres genins !

\- Vous savez en quoi consiste l'épreuve ?  
\- Non pas vraiment... Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ?  
\- Hm.. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler... Je sais juste que je ne vous verrais pas pendant 5 jours... C'est une épreuve de survie !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, elle savait que cette épreuve avait déjà tué certains genins, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Sasuke, enfin aussi pour Naruto et Sakura évidemment ! Elle releva la tête en souriant. Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils voyant que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?  
\- Quoi ? Rien...  
\- Kahori..  
\- Bon.. Certains genins ne sont jamais ressortie de cette épreuve...

On va y arriver nous ! On se sort de tout ! Cria Naruto très déterminé et le sourire aux lèvres  
Vous allez être contre des genins qui ont déjà passé plusieurs fois ces épreuves, et la plupart ont abandonné ou se sont fait battre à la 3e épreuve, ce qui veux dire qu'ils l'ont déjà fait... Il faudra que vous fassiez attention ..  
Ils parlèrent un peu de l'épreuve puis très vite le sujet dériva, Sakura regardait la jeune Hatake avec un regard de haine. Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser ? Parce que bon, on aimerait se retrouver en équipe pour faire un plan pour la troisième épreuve !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura ?  
\- Sasuke, si on veut survivre, il faut une solution !  
\- Sans elle, on n'aurait pas su qu'est-ce qui nous attendais et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ?  
\- Laisse tomber Sasuke, je reviendrais vous voir avant l'épreuve..

La jeune Hatake se leva et fit un signe aux trois genins et partie, elle reviendrais une heure plus tard. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Yuki. Elle fit un petit sourire avant que Yuki ne prenne la parole :

\- Te voilà ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Et notre duel !  
\- Pardon Yuki, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire !  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- J'étais avec l'équipe de mon père !  
\- Oh... Je les connais... Dis moi, tu parles avec Naruto Uzumaki ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Non comme ça, il a l'air plutôt déterminé et j'aimerais bien le rencontrer…  
\- Je vois... Et bien, je parle plus à Sasuke, mais si tu veux venir avec moi avant que la 2e épreuve commence ?

Yuki hocha la tête, elles restèrent 1 heure ensemble à parler un peu, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs, mais malgré ça, elles s'entendaient très bien, avant d'être rivale, elles étaient amies !  
Au bout d'une petite heure, elles se rendirent à l'arène, arrivée là-bas, Kahori sauta sur le dos de Sasuke en riant un peu, Sasuke se mis à courir en essayant gentillement de la faire tomber, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol en riant, quand ils se relevèrent ils virent que Naruto les regardaient étrangement, tout comme Yuki, et Sakura quant à elle, était folle de rage. Naruto lança :

\- Kahori, c'est qui elle ? Elle ressemble à gros sourcils !  
\- Naruto ! C'est la fille de Gaï, Yuki !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, on en apprend des trucs ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille !  
\- Tu appelles mon père gros sourcil ?!  
\- Oh non ! C'est Lee que j'appelle comme ça ne t'inquiète pas..

Naruto souri a la jeune fille, ils parlèrent un peu. L'épreuve allait commencer dans 5 minutes, Kahori regarda l'examinatrice, elle était impitoyable, et l'arène semblait terrifiante. Elle tourna son regard inquiet vers Sasuke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kaho, ça va bien se passer, tant que je suis avec Naruto ça ira, même si il est idiot, il a des capacités !  
\- Je sais, Kahori se mordilla la lèvre sous son masque, sois prudent, je t'en prie !

Sasuke hocha la tête puis Kahori passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke pour lui donner un câlin. Elle le serra fort en fermant les yeux, juste au cas où... Le grand brun serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, il avait plus peur que ce qu'il le laissait paraître. Ils se lâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille souffla.

\- Oublie pas les techniques que je t'ai apprise, elles pourraient t'être très utile contre des genins experimenté.. Et reviens vivant !

Elle ria un peu, mais elle était très inquiète au fond. L'examinatrice hurla que tout le monde se rassemble. Kahori baissa la tête, elle la releva au bout de quelques secondes et déposa un baiser sur la joue de grand brun comme lors de leur première journée ensemble, les joues de Sasuke se remirent à rosir légèrement.

\- A dans 5 jours Kahori !  
Y a intérêt !  
Je te le promets.

Kahori souri un peu, puis récupéra Yuki, elle souhaita bonne chance à Naruto et Sakura même si celle ci ne l'écouta pas. Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la ville, Kahori fit un signe à Sasuke puis se retourna.  
Yuki, voyant que Kahori n'était pas au mieux de sa forme lui souri :  
\- Faisons ce duel !  
\- D'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Hm... Faisons une course, tu veux ?  
\- Très bien !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au même endroit, elles devaient courir jusqu'à la maison de la jeune Hatake. Elles se préparèrent, quand le départ fut donné, Kahori partie à toute vitesse, Yuki sur ses talons. Kahori était devant, mais a un tournant, elle rentra dans un homme. Effrayant... Il avait la chevelure noir et lisse... Ses yeux ressemblaient a ceux d'un serpent... Elle se releva de sa chute.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! S'écria-t-elle.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? As-tu un problème jeune fille ?  
\- Regardez où vous allez ! Lança la jeune fille d'un ton un peu moins las que d'habitude, elle mit sa main dans sa poche.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouva au sol, presque évanouie sous les coups de l'homme qu'on appelait Oroshimaru, il lui avait chuchoté « Je n'ai pas le temps de te tuer, mais la prochaine fois, je ne te louperais pas. »  
Yuki arriva quelques secondes plus tard et vit Kahori par terre, elle se précipita vers elle, comme elles n'étaient pas loin de la maison des Hatake, Yuki partit chercher Kakashi, le jeune père se précipita et pris sa fille pour l'emmener a l'hôpital, entre-temps, elle avait perdu connaissance. Une fois arrivé, elle fut confiée à une équipe médical, on la mit dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose, elle avait essayé de se défendre, et avait utiliser tout son chakra en plus d'avoir pris des coups. Kakashi se pencha sur elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
\- Je retrouverais celui qui a fait ça et je le tuerais.  
C'est les paroles qu'avait prononcé Kakashi avant de s'assoupir sur le petit fauteuil présent dans la salle d'hôpital.


	6. Le reveil d'Hatake

Trois jours durant, Kakashi n'avait pas quitté la chambre de sa fille, il n'avait mangé que deux fois, et ne dormait pas beaucoup, il s'inquiétait tellement pour Kahori. Tous les jours, Yuki venait la voir, et lui apportait à manger pour son reveil ou des fleurs ou des choses qui pourrait la réconforter lorsqu'elle se reveillerait ! Elle parlait avec Kakashi quelques fois, même s'il était aussi bavard que sa fille, c'est-à-dire pas tellement ! Suzune et Yasahiro venaient également tous les jours voir leurs coéquipière. D'ailleurs, quand elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de trois jours de sommeil profond, ils étaient là tous les deux, Kakashi avait bondi de sa chaise quand Suzune s'était écrié :

\- KAHORI !  
\- Calme-toi Suzune, laisse notre ptite fille du groupe se reprendre, la pauvre s'est fait battre, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent ! Avait dit Yasahiro en riant un peu. Kahori ria un peu a cela en lui répondant doucement  
\- C'est sûr que tu dois connaitre cette sensation mieux que moi Yasa...

Elle toussa en riant un peu. Son père se redressa.

• Qui t'as fait ça ?  
\- Hm.. Je ne sais pas en fait.. Je ne me souviens plus ... J'ai dû me taper la tête...

Kahori réfléchissait, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de son adversaire, elle savait juste qu'il était effrayant, elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, car ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite, et la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait battu. Elle se redressa les yeux écarquillés.  
\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?!  
\- Trois jours, lui répondit Suzune.

Elle grimaça, elle aurait mieux fait de dormir deux jours de plus, ça lui aurait évité de s'inquiéter ! La porte s'ouvrit, elle regarda celle-ci et vit que Yuki entrait avec son père, c'est alors que Gaï et Kakashi se regardèrent avec une pointe de défi, comme d'habitude ! Mais ils ne firent rien, pas ici en tout ca ! Kahori voulait se lever, et partir d'ici, mais elle devait rester ici encore quelque temps malheureusement !

~ Deux jours plus tard ~

Deux jours durant, les visiteurs de Kahori variait, Kakashi avait repris ses activités en passant par l'hôpital au moins deux fois par jours. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et temps mieux, elle n'avait plus le courage de s'inquiéter. Alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle pensait que Yuki venait, puisqu'elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui ! Elle remit son masque en place puisqu'elle l'avait enlevé pour quelques minutes, elle vit une chevelure bleu noir passé par la porte, un sourire orna ses lèvres. Sasuke entra et laissa la porte entrouverte, Naruto allait probablement arriver, la jeune fille poussa la couverture et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.  
Vous avez réussi !

Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres hocha doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Kahori regarda le cou du jeune homme, une étrange marque avait attiré son œil.

\- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Demanda t'elle en montrant la marque, Sasuke inspira et cacha cette marque, il n'avait aucune envie de l'inquiéter, surtout que cette marque était mauvaise, elle avait du déjà beaucoup s'inquiéter pour eux durant l'épreuve, ce n'était pas le moment, c'est à ce moment que Naruto surgit en claquant la porte.

• KAHORI ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
\- J'ai rencontré une personne pas très ... Sympathique.. Et bien plus fort que moi ...  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils.  
\- Qui c'était ?!  
À ce moment-là, il avait envie de tuer la personne qui lui avait fait ça, cette envie de vengeance, il la connaissait bien, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour Itachi, mais pour la personne qui avait fait du mal a son amie, Kakashi avait un peu expliqué l'histoire aux trois genins, même si Sakura n'en avait pas grand chose a faire !

\- Je ne sais plus... Je ne me souviens plus de son visage ...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto haussa les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit sur une troisième personne, Yuki ! Kahori sourit a la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Tu as demandé ?  
\- Oui, tu peux ! Rassemble tes affaires !

Kahori souri encore une fois sous son masque, elle rangea ses affaires en à peine 5 minutes, puis sortie de sa chambre accompagnée de ses trois amis. Elle parlait avec Sasuke de l'épreuve qui avait été dur. Derrière eux, Yuki et Naruto parlaient de nouvelles techniques qu'ils pourraient apprendre tous les deux, Kahori trouvait ça drôle. Le lendemain avait lieu la troisième épreuve, et il était tard.

\- Vous ferriez mieux de rentrer vous reposer, je peux venir demain pour vos combats, j'ai demandé a mon père, et toi Yuki, tu viendras ?  
\- Bien sûr !

~ Elipse ~

Le lendemain matin, Kahori se leva de bonne heure pour aller avec son père à l'épreuve éliminatoire. Yuki aussi se leva tôt pour y aller avec Gaï. Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées en première alors que toutes les deux ne participaient même pas ! C'est peu de temps après que l'équipe de Kakashi et celle de Gaï entrèrent, ainsi que les autres équipes, Kahori alla saluer l'équipe de Shakimaru et celle de Kiba qu'elle connaissait bien, avant de se rendre dans l'équipe 7. Elle les salua, elle eut pour réponse de Sakura un haussement de yeux au ciel. La jeune Hatake haussa les sourcils. Elle s'accouda à la barrière, Sasuke l'a rejoignit très vite, ainsi de Naruto et Yuki.  
Les combats se déroulèrent plutôt vite, chacun était fort a sa manière. « Sasuke Hochiwa VS Yoroi Akado. » Kahori releva la tête vers Sasuke qui regardait dans le vide, ce ninja de Konoha était fort, elle l'avait déjà vu lors d'ancien examen... Elle mit une main dans le dos de Sasuke.

\- Bonne chance ! Tu vas y arriver, fait quand même attention...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avait-il ajouté en lui souriant doucement

Sasuke descendit pour affronter le jeune homme, il était plus agressif que d'habitude, elle le sentait, mais pourquoi ? Elle se tourna vers Sakura puisque Naruto parlait avec Yuki.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans l'arène ? Sasuke a une drôle de marque..  
\- Non... Rien du tout !

Kahori fronça les sourcils, cette marque n'était pas normale ! Le combat débuta et très vite l'adversaire de Sasuke se montra fort, en quelques minutes, le jeune homme fut au sol. Naruto hurla alors qu'il se reprenne. Kahori tapa sur la barrière  
\- Aller Sasuke ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Sasuke ouvrit alors les yeux au son de la voix de Kahori, il se releva et utilisa son sharigan, Kakashi s'avança en secouant la tête négativement, il lui avait dit de ne pas l'utiliser ! Sasuke semblait se recouvrir d'une espèce de tache orangé.

\- Naruto.. C'est quoi cette technique ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...

L'adversaire de Sasuke fut désemparé face aux taches proéminente sur le visage de Sasuke, mais pour autant, il ne se laissa pas faire, le combat fut rude, Sasuke se prit plusieurs coups, il saignait de la lèvre et du front, vite Sasuke parvint tout de même a reprendre le dessus. Il se souvint alors de la technique que lui avait montrer Kahori, il fit le signe du serpent, et mit sa main au sol, il jeta un coup d'œil a la jeune Hatake en souriant, l'adversaire fut désorienté, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'à l'atteindre, ce qu'il fit sans grande difficulté. Sasuke eut un sourire triomphant en regardant le jeune homme par terre, il monta les marches trois par trois et prit Kahori dans ses bras.

\- J'AI REUSSI ! Fit, il en la serrant.  
Kahori était fière de lui, elle lui donna un sourire avant de passer son pouce sur les lèvres de Sasuke, elle baissa la tête en souriant un peu gêné puis elle commença :

\- Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça parce...

Kakashi vint interrompre ce moment en prenant Sasuke, et en l'emmenant autre part... Kahori demanda des explications, mais pour seule réponse, elle eut un regard réprobateur de son père. Elle secoua la tête puis souffla, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ? Elle se mit à la barrière. Le combat de Naruto allait commencer. Yuki était assez inquiète, elle avait donné plusieurs tuyaux à Naruto pour qu'il gagne. Kahori pris la main de Yuki et leva le bras en l'air :

\- VA Y NARUTO ! Hurla t'elle en riant un peu.


	7. LEs épreuves, plus dur que prévu

Le combat de Naruto avait commencé, Kakashi avait emmené Sasuke loin du monde pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il le poussa dans une petite pièce, il mit une de ses mains dans sa poche.

\- Est tu stupide ou simplement incontient ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser le Sharigan.  
\- Sans ça, j'aurais perdu Sensei.  
\- Tu mets ta vie en danger ! Mets-toi là, je vais essayer de rompre l'effet de cette marque.

Kakashi posa un sceau sur le jeune homme pour que la marque ne le fasse pas souffrir. Celui-ci avait remarqué l'attrait que portait Sasuke à sa fille. Il n'était pas très heureux de ça, il était avant tout un père, même si Sasuke était intelligent, il ne vivait que pour une chose, la vengeance, et Kakashi savait comment fonctionnait le Sharigan... Il souffla en regardant Sasuke écroulé par terre. Il vit une ombre bougée, Orochimaru apparu de nul part et ria machiavéliquement, Kakashi ferait tout pour protégé son élève.

Quand Kahori découvrit l'adversaire de Naruto elle se mordilla la lèvre. Chiba était son ami également, et, pour s'être déjà battu avec lui, elle savait que lui et Akamaru faisaient une équipe redoutable, Yuki tenait la barrière tellement forte que sa peau blanchissait comme lorsque l'on appuie sur celle-ci. Kahori fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ce combat lui tenait tellement à cœur ? Elle eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle comprit que Naruto l'intéressait. Non ce n'était pas Chiba car elle le détestait, et ce n'était pas de l'ami/rival entre eux non, chacun d'eux ne savait pas comment Kahori pouvait être amis avec eux simultanément, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se détester, mais leur caractère et leurs convictions étaient tellement différente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ! Si Chiba gagnait, ca allait renforcer cette haine, elle le savait ! Akamaru se transforma en un clone parfait de Chiba. Kahori ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour demander très doucement a Yuki :

\- Il te plait hein ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Chiba, espèce d'idiote ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! De qui veux-tu que je parle, il y a deux personnes en bas et l'un des deux est celui que tu détestes le plus au monde, bien sûr que je parles de Naruto !  
\- Oh... Hm.. non.. Je.. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça ! Naruto est mon ami !  
\- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit.  
\- Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es vu avec Sasuke ?  
\- Quoi ?! C'est très différent !

Kahori secoua la tête, la discutions était close, elles savaient toutes les deux que si elles continuaient, elles allaient finir par se battre. Naruto semblait avoir bien du mal à battre Chiba, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre, il fut un magnifique coup d'une intelligence extraordinaire ! Ce qui le fit gagner le combat ! Kahori fut surprise, elle sursauta quand Yuki explosa littéralement de joie en hurlant ses félicitations a Naruto. Kahori pris son visage dans ses mains, elle avait assez honte de l'enthousiasme de Yuki, elle n'était surtout pas habitué ! Les combats se déroulèrent un à un, le plus spectaculaire fut celui de Lee et de Gaara. À la fin de tous ces combats, les ninjas du sable envahirent la salle. Ils commencèrent de démolir tout ce qui se trouvait ici. Kahori vit son père entré dans l'enceinte, seul. Elle se posta devant lui.

\- Où est...  
\- Écoute Kahori, je sais que vous êtes proches, mais il faut que tu le laisses, il est mal en point..  
\- C'est à cause de cette marque n'est-ce pas ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
\- JE TE DEMANDE CE QUE C'EST PAPA !  
Avait-elle hurlé. Kakashi fut surpris, il hocha la tête et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour tout lui expliquer. Elle souffla.

\- Est-ce qu'il va partir ?  
\- Non... Enfin, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Rentre chez nous.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?!  
\- Je t'expliquerais...

Sasuke était à l'hôpital, il regardait dans le vide. Il sentait que sa marque aurait pu le rendre tellement puissant. Tellement qu'il aurait pu battre son frère. Il en était presque sûr. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il retrouve Orochimaru ? Peut-être fallait-il qu'il tue ceux qui l'aimaient comme lui avaient dit son frère pour devenir plus fort ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrait, il souri, il savait que Kahori passerais... Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit Sakura entré.

\- Bonjour Sasuke...  
\- Sakura... Tu es seule ?  
\- Oui pourquoi qui voulais-tu voir ?  
\- Où sont Kahori et Naruto ?  
\- Ne t'attends pas à la voir, je l'ai vu parler avec Kakashi. Oublie la Sasuke. Ca vaut mieux, elle est la fille de notre Sensei, elle fait partie d'un autre groupe, elle est notre rivale. C'est tout ce qu'elle est.  
\- La ferme. Ca fait d'elle une de nos coéquipières, quand vous serez des Chuunins, vous devrez vous entraider !  
\- Vous ? Tu veux dire nous ?  
\- Non.

Sasuke garda le silence. Il partirait. Si Kahori ne venait pas le voir a l'hôpital, il irait voir Orochimaru.

Deux jours passèrent, et Kahori n'alla pas voir Sasuke, Kakashi refusait, il savait que Sasuke ne vivait que pour la vengeance, peut importe qui il devrait éliminer, dans les circonstance actuel, une ambiance de guerre qui avait ravagé le village, il la laisserait encore moins le voir. Le jeune Uchiwa passa par la fenêtre, un soir, et parti. Sakura essaya de l'en empêcher, mais il fut très vite débarrassé en la laissant endormi sur le coté de la rue.

Le lendemain, des troupes furent rassemblées, avec, a leurs têtes Shikamaru. Kahori, étant très impliqué, alla voir Shikamaru, et lui demanda de la laisser venir avec eux.

\- Je suis tout a fait apte a vous suivre, j'ai le niveau d'un Chuunin tu le sais très bien.  
\- C'est dangereux, et tu crois que Kakashi va te laisser y aller ?  
\- Je m'arrangerais.

Après une longue discutions, Shikamaru accepta. Pourquoi etait il partit sans rien lui dire ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait des réponses ! Elle voulait surtout l'amener à Konoha, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris d'Orochimaru, il était redoutable. Elle expliqua la situation à son père, il refusa évidemment.

\- Kahori ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller ! C'est dangereux, Sasuke a décidé d'y aller, il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision !  
\- Mais..  
\- NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Orochimaru est dangereux, tout comme Sasuke désormais !  
\- Sasuke n'est pas dangereux ! Avait-elle hurlé  
\- C'est moi qui décide Kahori.

~ Flash ~  
\- Kahori, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
La petite Kahori, âgé de 5 ans, ses long cheveux blanc, tombant sur son visage, ses yeux noirs perçant fixé dans ceux de son père.  
Il m'a dit des choses méchantes.  
Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'attaquer ! Tu seras bientôt un ninja de Konoha, il faut que tu apprennes à faire face a tes problèmes autrement !

Kahori croisa les bras, la moue boudeuse, elle secoua la tête. Déjà enfant, cette jeune fille était très caractériel, elle avait lancé ses shurikens sur un petit garçon qui passait son temps à la traiter de faible et de nul, ce garçon n'était autre que Shino. Elle le haïssait. Elle aurait voulu l'envoyer sur une autre planète avec un coup de pied tellement puissant que ses insectes auraient été écrasés un a un.

\- Il m'a dit que jamais je ne serais un ninja...  
\- Et tu écoutes ce genre de personne ? Ne laisse personne te dicter qui tu es et ce que tu dois faire !  
\- Mais jamais je ne serais aussi forte que toi...  
\- Écoute...

Kakashi pris sa fille sur ses genoux, il sortit un petit masque, et cacha le visage de sa jeune fille comme il l'avait fait pour son propre visage.

\- Tu es une Hatake. Rappelle-toi, il y a moi, il y a toi, et il y a nous. Aujourd'hui, fait ce que la partie TOI veux, sans t'occuper de la partie nous. Garde ce masque, un jour, tu atteindras mon niveau, et même au-dessus, ce jour la regarde toi, et pense a aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, pense a toi, et a ton avenir. À ce que toi, tu veux faire. Et bat toi pour ça.

~ Fin du flash ~

\- Je suppose que maintenant... Je pense a moi et a mon avenir. À ce que moi, je veux. Et je me battrais pour ça. J'irai. Quoique tu dis.

Kahori sortit de la maison et rejoignit ses compagnons a la lisière du bois et du village.

\- Je suis prête.  
\- Très bien. Allons-y.


	8. La fuite

Kahori n'avait jamais désobéit a son père, d'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, elle avait décidé de partir comme ça. Pourquoi cela comptait autant pour elle ? Quitte a désobéir a son père, à trahir sa confiance totale qu'avait Kakashi en elle... Tout ça pour Sasuke ? Elle se demanda un instant... Elle secoua la tête puis reprit ses esprits.  
Chiba et Naruto virent Kahori arrivé, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Kahori et Chiba étaient de vieux amis, déjà à l'école des ninjas, ils étaient amis. Kahori arriva et pris Akamaru dans ses bras en le caressant comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Chiba la regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Tu viens ?!  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable ? Je te rappelle que je te bats à plate couture a chaque fois qu'on se bat !  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça..

Chiba était inquiet pour elle, il savait qu'elle avait une détermination hors pair, et que même si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Shikamaru expliqua le plan aux jeunes ninjas avant de partir. Ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre, cherchant Sasuke grâce au flair d'Akamaru. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans une petite grotte où Akamaru avait détecté l'odeur de Sasuke. Les 5 ninjas se cachèrent en voyant les 4 ninjas qui entouraient une boite qui semblait abriter Sasuke. Ils semblaient forts et très expérimentés.

\- Sasuke est bientôt prêt. Orochimaru doit bientôt venir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je pense ! Mais s'il s'attarde, il sera trop tard pour lui.  
\- Je sens quelque chose... Quelqu'un est là.. 4 en fait.

Une vague de frisson parcouru le corps de Kahori. Les 4 garçons furent emportés par une sorte de toile, Kahori plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Les 4 garçons se débattaient sans trouver le moyen de se détacher. Kahori regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un moyen de les sauve. Elle ferma les yeux, elle releva son bandeau de ninja pour montrer son sharigan. Elle posa sa main droite au sol, et utilisa sa technique de vague de terre. Elle sortit son counail et essaya de couper la toile avec.

\- Kahori... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..  
\- Naruto calme, toi laisse moi couper ca !

Elle reussi juste quand les ennemis reprennaient leurs forces, Naruto utilisa le multiclonage et Kahori se mordi le pouce pour se faire saigner, et invoca ses chien. Elle avait appris cela de son père.  
ATTAQUEZ !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les clones de Naruto avaient disparu et les chiens de Kahori étaient a terre. Quant aux 2 ninjas, ils étaient suspendus par les pieds par des fils d'araignée.

\- Alors là, bien joué.. Déclara Sikamaru avec son air las  
\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires ! Lui indiqua Kahori  
\- Je ne peux même pas faire bouger Akamaru !

Les 4 ennemis ne se souciaient même plus des 5 ninjas, ils étaient assis en tailleur, ils étaient épuisés, ca se voyait ! Kahori utilisa son sharigan, pour essayer de tenté de decelé une faille, mais rien ! Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ! Elle aurait dû écouter son père, il avait raison, comme toujours ! Elle ferma les yeux

~ Flash ~

KAHORI !

Avait hurlé Kakashi à sa fille qui était en haut d'un arbre. Elle avait escaladé comme un petit singe aussi haut qu'elle pouvait après reçu une énième provocation de monsieur insecte ! Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas capable de monter jusqu'à la cime avec seulement son chakra ! Elle avait réussi, elle ria doucement en voyant son père en bas.

« - DESCEND KAHORI ! TU VAS TOMBER !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je contrôle mon Cha... »

Elle sentit ses pieds se décoller de l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide à une vitesse fulgurante, elle essaya de se rattraper à une branche, mais elle se tapa la cheville contre une branche, elle hurla de douleur. Kakashi couru contre l'écorce et attrapa sa fille au vol avant d'atterrir au sol dans un fracas. Il s'était tapé le bassin et avait eue assez mal, mais il prit sa fille et l'emmena à toute vitesse à l'hôpital. Résultat, elle avait eu 6 semaines de béquille. Alors que les deux Hatake étaient assis à la table, Kakashi souffla. Kahori baissa la tête :

« - Désolé papa... J'aurais dû t'écouter !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Kahori, ca arrive, mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te laisser influencer par cet enfant !  
\- Pardon.. Je t'écouterais la prochaine fois... »

~ Fin Flash ~

« Tu parles ! Tu parles '' je t'écouterais la prochaine fois..'' BIEN SÛR ! Mais t'es stupide ma pauvre ! Tout ça pour aller sauver Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche de toi et toi, tu viens risquer ta vie pour lui ! » Se disait Kahori.

Kakashi n'étant pas très rassuré faisait les cent pas dans la petite maison des Hatake, comment avait-il pu laisser sa propre fille partir risquer sa vie ! Il allait partir, alors que Gaï surgit de nul part avec sa fille.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul Kakashi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire Gaï ?  
\- Nous venons avec toi ! Ces paroles furent ponctuées par leur pouce pointé en avant.  
\- Je ne fais pas de mission. Je vais chercher ma fille, je serais de retour très vite.. Laissez tomber !  
\- Nous venons Kakashi, et eux aussi ! Nous ne laissons pas tomber les ninjas de Konoha !

Derrière lui, Ino, Lee, et quelques autres genins voulait accompagner Kakashi. Il finit par accepter et ils sortirent du village en quête de sauver les ninjas.

De leurs côté, les 5 ninjas de Konoha toujours attaché par les pieds commençaient à légèrement paniqué, Naruto en premier, il gigotait comme une larve pendu.  
\- LAISSEZ MOI DESCEEEEEEENDRE  
\- NARUTO ! La ferme ! Ils sont déjà bien gentils de ne pas nous avoir tués !  
L'imposant ennemi de la troupe se porta devant Kahori.  
\- A Konoha on a quand même de beau spécimen hein.. Fit, il en riant. Kahori leva les yeux au ciel, et en plus, tu possèdes le sharigan ! Serais-tu de la famille Uchiwa toi aussi ?  
\- Quoi ?! Non !  
\- Je vois... Voyons alors ce qu'il se cache derrière se masque !

Kahori secoua la tête, elle essaya d'empêcher l'homme d'enlever son masque. Sa marque d'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait encore. Mais alors que l'homme allait enlever le masque de la jeune fille, il se retrouva propulsé a une vingtaine de mètres, Kakashi apparu derrière l'ombre, son counail dans la main.

\- Vous avez osé toucher a ma fille, vous allez mourir pour ça.


	9. Mission : Sauver Sasuke

Kakashi sortit son counail, en le pointant en direction des ennemis.

\- Allez détacher Kahori et les autres...  
\- Kakashi... Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi nombreux, et je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir tuer autant de monde. Orochimaru sortit de l'ombre aprè s avoir dit ces paroles. Il n'était pas seul.

Lee, Gaï et deux autres guenins se mirent a décrocher Naruto et les autres. Kahori tomba au sol, elle se releva et vit qu'un combat était sur le point de commencer. Les ninjas de Konoha contre l'armée d'Orochimaru. Ça allait être un désastre. Pendant que le Serpent parlait aux ninjas de Konoha, elle rampa jusqu'à la boite où était enfermé Sasuke. Alors qu'elle allait mettre la main dessus, elle se sentit souleva, un des sbires d'Orochimaru la plaqua contre le mur lui tapant violemment la tête, la tenant par le coup, elle secoua les pieds, essayant de se debattre. Yuki utilisa une technique de Tai jutsu pour mettre à terre l'ennemi qui lâcha Kahori, elle tomba au sol se tenant l'arrière de la tête. Yuki s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tout ira bien.  
\- Non... Il faut que vous partiez... Prenez... Prenez Sasuke...

Yuki secoua la tête, personne ne partirait, et encore moins elle, elle ne comptait pas partir sans elle  
\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir ici ! Il faut encore que je te batte un sacré nombre de fois, tu te souviens ! Fit, elle en riant. Kahori ria un peu, avec un peu de mal.  
\- C'est vrai... Alors allons bottez les fesses de ces crétins !

Alors que Kahori se releva en se tenant au mur, une explosion se fit entendre. La boite venait de s'ouvrir, Sasuke en sortit, Kahori fit un pas en arrière en voyant son état. Elle plaqua une main contre son masque.

-Sasuke...  
Murmura-t-elle, le jeune homme reprit une forme normale, elle souffla. C'était cette marque. Elle s'approcha de lui. Sasuke, sur ses gardes, poussa la jeune fille contre le mur en la retenant par le cou, décidément, ils en avaient après son coup aujourd'hui. Elle souffla rapidement et d'un souffle saccadé.

-Sasuke... Sasu... c'est moi... Je t'en prie..

Sasuke la lâcha en soufflant d'un coup sec. Il la regarda un instant, elle était là pour le ramener. Si elle voulait vraiment le faire, elle aurait dû venir a l'hôpital, c'était trop tard, il avait pris sa décision.

\- C'est trop tard Kahori. Tu es mon ennemie désormais et je dois t'anéantir. Mais je vais te laisser ici, je ne veux pas t'abattre la première... Parce que... Peut importe. Sasuke secoua la tête « parce que si je te tue maintenant je ne pourrais plus rien faire, et avec un peu de chance, Kakashi t'aura emmener loin d'ici avant que je ne l'ai le temps... » Pensa-t-il, il partit à côté d'Orochimaru.

Kahori le regarda les yeux écarquiller des larmes montant dans ceux-ci, elle s'empêcha de pleurer, pas ici, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait détruire Orochimaru. Sasuke n'était plus lui-même. Les deux camps se faisaient face, Kahori se mis à côté de son père, regardant fixement Sasuke. Elle tourna la tête vers son père et murmura  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Pour toute réponse, Kakashi prit sa main de sa fille, il la serra puis fit un signe. Il releva son bandeau pour dévoiler le sharigan.  
\- Le sharigan ne te sera pas utile Kakashi. Mes ninjas sont beaucoup plus forts, Orochimaru se tourna vers ses sbires, utilisez la phase deux, ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais ils sont coriaces.

Gaï se posta à côté de Kakashi. Les guenins foncèrent sur les ninjas d'Orochimaru, Naruto utilisa le multiclonage, Chiba fusionna avec Akamaru, Shikamaru la technique de l'ombre. Chacun faisait sa spécialité. Lee se débrouillait parfaitement bien, il avait enlevé ses poids, Gaï Sensei le lui avait autorisé. Kahori regarda Yuki.

\- Bonne chance. Et reste en vie.  
\- Toi aussi.  
Elles se sourirent puis Kahori fonça sur l'un des ninjas en lui enfonçant son poing dans la joue, alors qu'elle allait lui donner un coup de pied, il attrapa sa jambe et la jeta au sol, elle se releva et sortit son counail, elle le lança, mais l'ennemi l'esquiva, elle fit le mouvement du serpent, et utilisa la vague de la terre, l'ennemi fut déstabilisé, elle planta son poing dans son ventre, et le mit au sol, comme lors de sa première après midi avec Naruto, elle lui mis le counail sous le coup, mais celui-ci semblait avoir repris ses esprits, elle n'avait pas assez concentré son chacra, il la poussa avec une force extraordinaire, elle fit propulser sur l'un des murs de la grotte, tombant au sol, elle saignait de l'arrière de la tête. Elle finit par se relever et foncer sur l'homme.

Yuki avait foncé sur l'un des hommes d'Orochimaru avec une détermination hors pair. Elle lui lança ses shuriken, elle effectua ensuite la bourrasque de Konoha, en donnant un coup dans la tête de son adversaire, puis elle enchaîna par la tornade de Konoha, l'adversaire tomba au sol, attrapa la jambe de Yuki, et la fit tomber au sol, elle s'écorcha la main, elle sortit un counail et le lança, atteignant la gorge du ninja, elle souffla, et infligea un coup mortel à la tête de son ennemi.

Kahori porta un coup à l'homme, elle fit un pas en arrière, l'homme sortie 5 counails, qu'il lança sur elle, elle utilisa le mur de boue, elle profita que son ennemi ne pouvait pas le voir, pour utiliser une des nombreuses technique du ninja copieur, elle utilisa la technique de la décapitation fatale. Elle fut alors sous terre, et enterra son ennemi jusqu'au cou, elle sortit de sous-terre, elle se posta devant l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux. Adieu.  
Elle coupa la veine du cou du jeune homme, il suffoqua lentement, puis mourra après avoir perdu trop de sang.

De son côté, Naruto combattait un membre d'Oto. Il utilisa sa technique de multiclonage, fonça sur l'ennemi qui élimina très vite tous ses clones, prenant le véritable Naruto entre ses mains, le prenant au cou, il se sentit soulever, il porta ses mains sur celle de son adversaire, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il releva la tête, l'homme avait reçu un coup de counail sur la main, il regarda a droite, Yuki lui fit un signe de tête, lui, il souris, mais repartit directement à l'attaque avec sa technique du rasengan, l'homme fut propulsé.  
De son côté, Chiba combattait durement sous la forme d'un chien blanc à deux têtes a l'aide d'Akamaru, infligeant de terribles morsure a son adversaire.  
Ino et Sakura avaient pris le même ennemi pour s'entraider, elles utilisaient des techniques apprises lors de leurs entraînement, ainsi, Sakura aidait Ino lorsqu'elle se faisait blesser. Shikamaru utilisa à merveille son QI et sa manipulation des ombres et terrassa plusieurs hommes et femme.

Orochimaru tenait Kakashi par le coup, l'ayant déjà envoyé plusieurs fois contre les pierres, il saignait beaucoup. Kahori fonça sur lui et lui fit une grande entaille sur le bras, l'obligeant a lâcher Kakashi. Le serpent se dirigea vers la jeune fille, elle recula et utilisa la technique des mille oiseaux, elle le toucha, mais ce ne fut pas l'effet attendu, cette technique ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur lui que sur tous les autres, il l'envoya au loin, elle se tapa la tête si forte qu'elle perdit connaissance. Kakashi se rua sur Orochimaru.  
Yuki pris Kahori tant bien que mal puisque celle-ci était bien plus grande qu'elle, elle la traîna jusque derrière un rocher.

\- Kahori ? Kahori !  
Kahori ne semblait pas répondre, lorsque Yuki la posa contre un rocher, sa tête bascula sur le côté sans aucune résistance. Yuki prit peur, elle lui mit une claque si énorme que Kahori ouvrit les yeux, et par pur défense, tourna le bras de Yuki pour la plaquer contre le mur, quand elle se rendit contre que c'était elle, elle la lâcha. Elle respira fort.

-Yuki... Je suis désolée...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ! On doit y retourner, ca va ?  
\- J'ai dit que je sauverais Sasuke, et je le ferais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte..

Les deux jeunes filles se ruèrent dans la bataille, quelques ninjas de Konoha gisaient sur le sol, ainsi que des ninjas d'Oto. Quelques ninjas s'étaient enfuit, les ninjas d'Oto étaient beaucoup trop forts et nombreux pour ceux de Konoha. Chiba et Akamaru furent séparé, Akamaru était au sol, le petit chien se plaignait un peu, il se rua sur Chiba qui était à moitié inconscient, incapable de se relever, du sang coulant de sa bouche, de ses bras et de ses jambes, il avait été martelé de plusieurs coups de counails et de coup-de-poing. Kahori couru vers lui, pris son bras, et le mit sur son épaule, elle le posa dans un endroit a l'abris de tout ennemi, vers la sortie de la grotte, elle comptait partir, quand il attrapa sa main, elle se retourna et s'accroupi.

\- Chiba... Je dois y retourner...  
\- Je t'en prie... Ka..Kahori...  
Il tendit un bras en fermant le poing, souriant en coin.

~ Flashback ~

Kahori courrait dans la petite cour de récréation. L'école des ninjas était vraiment un endroit génial, c'était son premier jour, elle était seule pour l'instant. Elle n'avait encore parlé à personne. Elle se mit à marcher lentement, elle vit une petite boule de poil blanche au fond de la cour, seul. Elle avança doucement, et s'accroupit auprès d'elle, elle approcha sa main de sa tête, et grattouilla un peu le haut de celle-ci, le petit chien se leva et mis un petit coup de tête affectif a la jeune fille.  
Un petit garçon se posta devant Kahori.  
\- Il s'appelle Akamaru, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Ses dents étaient tellement éguisés, Kahori se releva.  
\- C'est le tien ?  
\- Oui ! Je suis Chiba !  
\- Kahori ! Toi aussi, c'est ton premier jour ?  
-

Oui ! Je crois qu'Akamaru t'aime bien !  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ils passèrent leur après-midi a rire et a jouer avec Akamaru. Vers la fin de journée lorsqu'il était l'heure de rentrer, les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la sortie, alors que Kahori allait partir en direction de chez elle, Chiba tendit le bras, le poing fermé, Kahori fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien, alors Chiba pris sa main, ferma son poing et le tapa contre le siens en lui faisant un immense sourire.

\- A demain Kaho' !  
\- À demain Chiba !  
Elle fit une caresse à Akamaru et rentra chez elle. Chiba était le premier ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ces deux-là avaient toujours été ensemble.

~ Fin flashback ~

Kahori regarda le poing de Chiba en souriant un peu tristement. Elle ferma le siens et le cogna contre celui de Chiba.

\- Kahori... Si.. Je ne m'en sors pas...  
\- La ferme Chiba ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Promet-moi que tu vas rester là et t'en sortir ?! Promets-le-moi !  
\- Je … Je ne peux pas. Kahori... Tu… Tu es ma meilleure amie.. Je.. Je t'aime, ne, Chiba toussa et cracha du sang, ne meurs pas.. Fait attention a toi..  
Kahori secoua la tête.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir tu m'entends ?!  
Kahori pris Chiba dans ses bras et le serra.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Chiba, toi non plus, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !  
Chiba hocha la tête, il prit Akamaru et souri a Kahori.  
\- Tant.. Tant que j'ai Akamaru, tout va bien. Kahori souri, et se releva, elle partit voir où en était les combats.

Yuki semblait avoir pris de sacrés coups, elle saignait de partout, Kahori vit alors qu'un counail se dirigea vers elle, elle en lança un pour le dévier de sa trajectoire, elle lança ensuite 5 shurikens sur les points vitaux de l'homme déjà bien affaibli, ce qui le fit succomber. Elle se rua vers Yuki.

\- Hé Yuki ! Ça va ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas … C'est toujours les Maito les plus forts..  
\- Non, Kahori ria, C'est toujours les Hatake.

~ Flashback ~

Alors que la petite Hatake marchait avec son père, son masque sur la bouche, le jeune papa la porta et la mis sur ses épaules en riant, il couru un peu, la jeune fille ria aux éclats, elle devait avoir 5 ans, c'est alors qu'à un croisement, Kakashi s'arrêta en voyant Gaï, et sa fille. Kakashi descendit Kahori de ses épaules, il se rendit vers lui en tenant la main de la petite fille.

\- Tient, Gaï !  
\- Kakashi !  
\- C'est ta fille !  
\- Oui, et la tienne... Et si on leur montrait qui est le plus fort ?  
\- Très bien, faisons quelque chose de simple, pierre feuille ciseaux !  
\- Quoi ?! Oh.. Très bien !  
Les deux jeunes fillettes se mirent cote a cote et regardèrent leur père, Yuki engagea la conversation :  
\- Mon père va gagner c'est le plus fort ! Fit, elle en montrant ses muscles  
\- Alors là, tu rêves, mon père est le meilleur à ce jeu. Avait dit la jeune Hatake de son ton las.  
\- Non ! Les Maito sont les plus forts que tu le veuilles ou non !  
\- Tu veux parier ? Je suis sûr que mon père est plus fort que le tien, mais qu'en plus, je suis plus forte que toi ! Les Hatake sont les plus forts, c'est comme ça !

~ Fin ~

Kahori ria.  
\- Je crois que finalement, on peux dire que chaques famille a ses faiblesses et ses points fort tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs le tient serait probablement un jeune homme du nom de Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ? Avait-elle affirmé un sourire en coin.  
\- Pardon ?! Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi... Elle détourna le regard puis secoua la tête, ne parlons pas de ca ici, ils ont besoin d'aide, debout Maito !  
\- J'arrive Hatake.. Oh et… Au passage ne rougit pas !  
\- Ne rougis pas dès que je prononce le mot « Naruto » et nous verrons en suite ! Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Hatake fit un petit bon et couru à toute vitesse vers un ennemi lui portant un coup a la tête avec son counail, elle avait vu que Sikamaru était bloqué avec sa manipulation des ombres, ne sachant plus quoi faire !  
\- Merci Kahori !  
Pas de problème... Je te le devais bien..

~ Flashback ~

Alors que la jeune Kahori était en mission avec l'équipe de Shikamaru, ils étaient tombés sur une bande d'ennemis assez coriace, leurs Sensei n'étant pas là, ils devaient se débrouiller. Chacun avait pris un ennemi, étant pile le compte, Kahori avait une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait littéralement foncé sur elle, Kahori avait utilisé une technique de clonage aqueux pour s'éviter tout désagrément, elle était ensuite monté à l'arbre, voyant ses clones se battre. Quand il n'en resta plus qu'un, la jeune fille pensa alors avoir trouvé la vraie Kahori, cependant, la jeune Hatake sauta de l'arbre, et plaqua au sol la jeune fille, cependant, ayant mal examiné la force de son adversaire, elle se retrouva à son tour piégé.  
\- Alors, on a mal evalué le terrain ?  
\- LA FERME !  
Elle se débattait, le counail de la jeune fille était à deux millimètres de sa figure lorsqu'elle reçu un shuriken dans la tête. Kahori tourna la tête et vit Shikamaru.  
\- Leve toi Kahori, tu me remerciera plus tard.

~Fin ~

Kahori regarda aux alentour, elle vit Sakura, assise au sol, épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers elle, elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était doué en tant que ninja médecin.

\- Sakura ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, mais... Chiba est dehors... Si on ne fait rien, il va mourir, je n'ai aucune compétence en médecine.. Mais je sais que tu es douée.. Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !  
\- J'y vais.

Sakura se leva et partit en direction de Chiba. Kahori sentit une vie douleur derrière son bras, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ses propres blessures. Elle regarda son bras qui saignait, elle haussa les épaules. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée, elle avait utilisé une technique qui nécessitait beaucoup de chakra, et l'avait additionné à plusieurs autres techniques. Alors qu'elle souffrait, elle releva la tête, elle était venue là pour Sasuke, elle le sortirait de là.  
Kakashi et Gaï avaient réussi à atteindre Orochimaru assez fort pour qu'il décide de se retirer, laissant seulement le nécessaires de troupes pour essayer de battre les ninjas de Konoha.

Alors que Kahori cherchait du regard Sasuke, il le vit, en train de se battre avec Gaara. Elle se leva, Gaara n'aurait aucune pitié à le tuer. Elle s'approcha doucement, voyant les deux jeunes hommes essayer de s'entretuer. Mais alors que Sasuke n'avait plus aucun moyen d'esquiver, Gaara lança une énorme pique de sable dur sur Sasuke. Kahori, prise d'un élan de panique a l'idée de le voir mourir, se jeta devant Sasuke.

Elle sentit le pique entrer dans son ventre, perforé ses poumons et le sentant ressortir dans son dos. Elle hurla de douleur. Sasuke la regarda en ouvrant la bouche désemparé. Gaara se tint la tête. « Non... Non.. Ça ne devait pas être elle.. » Pensa-t-il.  
Kahori sentit le sable se dissoudre, laissant une plaie ouverte, elle tomba, Sasuke la rattrapa et s'agenouilla.

\- Non... Kahori.. Non, je t'en prie... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Kahori... Non...  
\- Je... Je suis... Désolé..  
Elle avait un mal fou a parler, elle regarda Sasuke dans ses yeux noir.

~ Flashback ~

\- Papa...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que.. Est-ce que maman te manque ?  
\- Oui, Kakashi fut surpris par la question. Bien sûr, tous les jours !  
\- Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Demanda la jeune Kahori agée de 6 ans.  
\- Tu verras... Un jour toi aussi, tu auras cette sensation, cette sensation qu'une personne t'es devenue tellement indispensable qu'imaginer sa vie sans elle t'es impossible, ca sera un sentiment tellement fort, tellement fort que tu pourras mourir pour elle, tu seras tellement attaché à cette personne que rien au monde ne pourrait t'en séparer, ni la remplacer. Dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque rue, dans c haque rire, tu penseras a elle, elle sera avec toi, elle sera devenue une partie de toi. Tu l'aimeras tellement...  
\- Et si cette personne était maman, comment as tu réussit a vivre ? Kakashi souris a cette question, il regarda sa fille.  
\- Je t'aie-toi. Voilà pourquoi. Tu comprendras un jour, vous ne ferez plus deux, mais une seule personne, et pour toi, ce sera, soit tous les deux, sois aucun des deux, en tout cas, jamais sans toi.

~ Fin ~

Kahori fit un petit sourire à Sasuke

\- Parce que... Main... Maintenant. C'était soit.. Tous les deux... Soit aucun... Ou du moins... Soit tous les deux... Soit seulement.. Toi...  
\- Non, je ne veux pas être seulement moi Kahori, non, j'ai besoin de toi ! Kahori ne meurt pas ! J'ai besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi !

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune Uchiwa, il serrait tellement fort le bras de la jeune Hatake, il secoua la tête, il mit un doigt sur son masque en l'abaissant un peu, la questionnant du regard, elle souri, puis hocha doucement la tête, il baissa le masque de la jeune Hatake, dévoilant son magnifique visage. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille tachetés de rouge, Sasuke la trouvait magnifique. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kahori lui rendit son baiser, Sasuke la regarda.

\- Tu comprends que tu as encore moins le droit de mourir maintenant...  
\- Sasuke... Je... Je vais mourir...  
\- Non ! Non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! On va te ramener à Konoha, on va te soigner, et ensuite, on ira tous les deux passer notre examen Chuunin, et tu sais quoi, ensuite quand on seras plus grand on se mariera, on aura un enfant...  
\- Sara... Sarada ?  
\- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Sasuke souri a travers les quelques larmes qu'ils versaient, ils en avaient parlé une fois, ils avaient débattu pendant des heures sur le prénom le plus beau pour une fille. Sarada, et elle sera magnifique comme toi...  
\- Tu crois... Tu crois vraiment a tout ca...  
\- Oui... Tu ne vas pas mourir je te l'interdit !  
\- Sasuke..., elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, dis... à mon père que je l'aime, que... Je suis fière... Il doit... Trouver quelqu'un, pour être son deuxième... à Chiba, de prendre soin d'Aka... Et que je suis désolé de ne pas être en vie...  
\- Non...

Yuki, ayant entendu un cri s'était ruée en sa direction, quand elle vit Kahori, étalée au sol dans les bras de Sasuke, elle s'effondra à ses côtés.

\- KAHORI... NON...  
\- Yuki... Tu... Tu as gagné.. Tu es la … Plus forte de nous. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune Hatake de respirer et de parler.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas gagner...  
\- Dis-le… à Naruto... Dis... Ce que tu ressens...  
Yuki pris Kahori et la serra dans ses bras dans un torrent de larmes. Yuki se leva.  
\- Je … Vais chercher Kakashi...  
\- Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'il la voie...

Kahori souri a Sasuke, elle réuni le peu de force qui lui restait pour lui faire un sourire et lui dire d'approcher pour l'embrasser, une larme coula de l'œil de la jeune Hatake :

\- Sasu... Rentre... à Konoha... C'est.. Là bas que tu apartiens, trouve.. Une femme bien... Comme.. Sakura.., elle versa quelques larmes en pensant a cela, que Sasuke puisse a fondé sa vie avec une autre la rendait malade, je vais... Mourir... Mais.. Je t'aime...  
\- Moi aussi Kahori, moi aussi, je t'aime, je te promets de rentrer à Konoha, mais avec toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !  
\- Sasuke... Arrête... Je… J'ai reçu.. L'équivalent de 50 counail... Au moins...

Kahori ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Kakashi arriva et s'effondra au pied de sa fille en hurlant. Il ne pouvait rien prononcer, il balbutia qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Kakashi pris sa tête entre ses mains, la douleur était tellement forte qu'on aurait dit une douleur physique. Kahori sentit ses douleurs s'estomper... Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête tomba sur le côté, laissant échapper une dernière larme de ses yeux, Sasuke hurla, pris la tête de Kahori et l'embrassa, encore et encore dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse par miracle se réveiller. Ce ne fut rien. Elle était morte. Morte pour le protégé, morte pour lui. Kakashi se leva et sauta sur Sasuke lui mettant un coup-de-poing.

\- C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il

Sasuke encaissa les coups, il pensait le mériter, plus rien ne l'importait, il avait perdu la fille, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Gaï arriva en courant pour prendre Kakashi. Celui-ci hurlait encore de tristesse. Yuki était effondrée par terre.  
Chiba apparut ayant reconnu le crie de Kahori. Quand il la vit étendu par terre, il tomba à genoux.

\- Kaho... Prononca t il en versant une larme. Akamaru sauta sur la jeune fille et lui donna des coups de tête.

~ Quelques heures plus tard, à Konoha. ~

Le trajet c'était passé en silence, on avait ramené le corps de Kahori, Gaï avait porter Kakashi qui ne voulait plus bouger, Naruto, après avoir versé des larmes, avait pris Sasuke, il l'avait obligé a bouger, et avait fini par le porter également. Tout le monde avait marché silencieusement. Arrivé au village, tous les ninjas étaient rentrés chez eux se changer pour l'enterrement qui aurait lieu le jour même.

Sasuke avait tenu à voir le corps, il avait pleuré plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait, on avait dû le sortir de la salle. L'enterrement se passa dans les larmes et les cris.

Au bout de 3 heures, tout le monde était rentré, plus ou moins triste et effondré. Sasuke était debout, devant la tombe de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Kakashi lui, était au-dessus, dans un arbre, accroupi, a contempler la tombe en pleurant. Sasuke mis une main a terre.

Jamais je ne retrouverais quelqu'un comme toi. Merci de t'être sacrifié. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le promets, et Sadara connaitra ton nom.


End file.
